Tjerita Tempoe Doeloe
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: "Apa? Ke Indonesia?"  / "Oh ayolah, kurasa tuan Uchiha bisa melakukan semuanya," / "Ah... Kau masih mengingatnya ternyata. Hahaha..." / Kado untuk Voila Sophie :D RnR please?


_Sepanjang jalan kenangan  
>kita selalu bergandeng tangan<br>sepanjang jalan kenangan  
>ku peluk dirimu mesra<em>

_hujan yg rintik-rintik  
>di awal bulan itu<br>menambah nikmatnya  
>malam syahdu<em>

_(Jalan kenangan)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tjerita Tempoe Doeloe**_

_**A SasuSaku fanfiction for Voila Sophie birthday**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, rush, OC, dan lainnya**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**En(d)joy this fic, minna**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Setiap waktu yang kita lalui adalah kenangan di hidupku._

_Terima kasih, Tuhan._

_Hanya dengan dirinya, aku bisa menjalani setiap waktu berharga yang kau berikan._

_._

Mentari masih menunjukkan sinarnya yang hangat bagi setiap manusia. Tahun demi tahun kujalani dengan kisah yang berbeda. Kisah dari awal aku memulai sekolah hingga berakhir lulus kuliah di kedok teran dengan tahap dan waktu yang lama. Berbagai kisah dari persahabatan hingga cinta pun telah aku rasakan saat remaja. Hingga akhirnya aku menikah dengan seorang pemuda dan pernikahan itu telah berjalan cukup lama. Cukup lama hingga kami masih bersatu di umur kepala empat. Yah, aku dan dirinya sudah bersama dua puluh tahun lebih.

Melihat album kenangan yang ada di tanganku, aku menjadi teringat dengan sebuah kenangan yang tidak pernah terlupakan olehku...

**Flashback**

"_Apa? Ke Indonesia?" tanyaku terkejut melihat dua buah tiket di tanganku. Sebuah maskapai Penerbangan Konoha-Yogyakarta._

"_Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. "Kita akan pergi ke Yogyakarta, lebih tepatnya."_

"_Untuk apa?" Aku menatapnya bingung._

"_Ck. Tentu saja untuk bulan madu," jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajah merahnya. Aku pun ikut merona._

"_Jadi?" Sasuke menunggu jawabanku._

_Aku menimang sebentar lalu aku menyetujui dengan senang hati._

_._

"_Sasuke-_kun_! Ayo naik sepeda unik ini!"_

_Saat ini kami sudah berada di Yogyakarta, tepatnya di Desa Johar. Desa kerajinan yang terkenal di Yogyakarta. Aku sedang menggiring sebuah sepeda unik yang ku pinjam dari penduduk desa setempat dengan wajah senang._

"_Tidak!" tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuatku merengut kesal._

"_Oh ayolah, kurasa tuan Uchiha bisa melakukan __**semuanya**__," ejekku sengaja. Kulihat dengan mata, wajahnya memerah kesal dan akhirnya ia mengambil sepeda itu dengan terpaksa._

"_Kau naik di belakang," ujar atau lebih pantas ku sebut perintah Sasuke. Aku menggeleng cepat lalu menyilangkan kedua tanganku seperti tanda 'x'._

"_Tidak mau! Nanti aku terjatuh!"_

_Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal lalu menarik tanganku hingga aku jatuh terduduk di kursi belakang. "Pegangan yang erat."_

_Saat ia mulai mengayuh sepedanya, aku memeluk pinggangnya erat saking takutnya jatuh. Maklum saja, sepeda tua nan unik ini memiliki rem yang 'agak' blong. Dan hal itu membuat diriku cukup takut. Apalagi Sasuke mengendarainya cukup ganas karena jalan yang menurun._

"_A... Awas!" Aku berteriak melihat sebuah batu yang seukuran kepalan tanganku di depan._

"_Hoaa!"_

_**BRUK!**_

_Kami terpeleset masuk ke dalam sawah hingga tubuh kami berdua kotor karena lumpur._

"_Sasuke-_kuun_! Kamu tidak melihat ada batu di depan!" protesku._

"_Aku sudah mencoba mengerem tapi ternyata sepedanya tidak bisa direm!" bela Sasuke. Aku hanya mendengus kesal tanpa berdiri dari genangan lumpur tersebut. Toh sudah kotor..._

_Hening menyelimuti kami berdua. Sasuke dalam posisi berdiri membersihkan lumpur di tangannya. Sedangkan diriku masih duduk melipat kedua tanganku di lumpur._

_Sasuke menoleh padaku lalu menghela napas. "Kau tidak apa?"_

_Aku mendiaminya. Aku masih sedikit kesal karena kejadian memalukan tadi. Lalu sebuah tangan yang masih kotor itu mengadah di depan wajahku._

"_Bangunlah."_

_Aku malah menatap tangannya itu. Garis-garis tangan itu pernah ku coba untuk ramal tipu yang pada akhirnya malah gagal karena Sasuke tahu apa yang akan kuucapkan. Lalu jemari itu pernah membuat tanganku hangat saat hawa dingin datang. Tangan yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya._

"_Hei." Panggilnya._

_Aku mendongak lalu menatap jahil padanya. Tanganku kini mengambil lumpur dan ku lemparkan pada Sasuke._

"_Hei!" Kali ini suaranya menaik. Artinya dia memrotes._

"_Hahaha, kau mau luluran lumpur eh, Sasu-_**chan**_?" Aku menjulurkan lidahku._

_Sasuke mengerang lalu membalas perbuatanku dengan menyipratkan lumpur itu pada wajahku. Alhasil wajahku ternodai lumpur lagi._

"_Satu kosong, _**Pinky-chan**_." Seringai itu ia tunjukan kembali padaku. Kali ini aku yang mengerang kesal dan kembali membalas dengan menyipratinya lumpur. Begitupun dirinya._

_Sore itu, kami berdua pulang dengan tubuh penuh lumpur dan terpaksa harus mandi di sungai. Untung lagi sungai itu bersih tidak ada 'sesuatu'nya._

**Flashback off**

"Sakura?" Suara baritone yang ku kenal tengah memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati lelaki yang ku cintai itu merangkul pundakku.

"Sedang apa kamu?" tanya. Aku tersenyum dan menggeser tempat dudukku agar ia bisa duduk di sampingku.

Aku berkata, "mengingat waktu yang telah menjadi kenangan kita, Sasuke-_kun_."

Lelaki yang ku cintai itu tersenyum lalu ikut melihat foto-foto yang berada di balik plastik. Foto yang dapat membuat kami berdua terkenangan dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya pada lembaran dimana kita sedang berada di luar Negeri. Tepatnya di negeri Indonesia.

"Ah... Ini saat kita di..." Sasuke berusaha mengingat tempat dimana foto saat aku dan Sasuke menaiki sepeda ontel jaman dulunya itu.

"Yogyakarta," jawabku. Sasuke mengangguk lalu tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau ingat saat kita pertama kali menaiki sepeda itu?" tanyanya menatap padaku.

Aku tersenyum. "Tentu saja, apalagi saat terjatuh di sawah," ucapku terkekeh kecil.

"Ah... Kau masih mengingatnya ternyata. Hahaha..."

Kami berdua tertawa mengingat kejadian unik itu. Dan terlebih kejadian yang selanjutnya. Waktu itu aku baru mengetahui bahwa aku tengah mengandung tiga minggu anak ku yang pertama. Uchiha Kaichi. Aku pun diberi tahu oleh mendiang nenek Suratini. Beliau berkata (yang tentu saja memakai bahasa Indonesia dan diartikan oleh Yanti, seorang mahasiswi yang bisa berbahasa Jepang) kalau tubuhku berbentuk tidak biasa. Awalnya aku mengira kalau aku hanya terlihat gendut karena sudah beberapa hari itu banyak makan. Mendiang Nenek Suratini menyarankanku untuk ke dokter. Karena khawatir, Sasuke membawaku ke puskesmas terdekat. Dan sang dokter mengatakan aku hamil. Bahagia pun terlihat di wajah kami berdua saat itu.

"Sakura, _Arigat__ō_..." ucap Sasuke lirih. Aku menatapnya sebentar lalu mengelus tangan yang sudah menggenggam tanganku. Kami bukan lagi pemuda dan pemudi. Kerutan halus sudah menghiasi wajah kami. Umur kami tidak lagi kepala dua. Anak-anak kami sudah tumbuh dewasa. Tapi hanya satu yang tidak akan pernah berubah...

"_Arigat__ō__ mo, _Sasuke-_kun..._"

Cinta kami yang ada di dalam hati.

.

.

.

_**The end**_

A/N: gagal, gagal, gagal, gagal, ToT

Gomen ne, Sophie... aku ngasih kado yang super duper aneh buat kamu. Mohon dimaafkaaaaaaaaan!

Ide ini saya luncurkan setelah membaca notenya ka Luth yang menceritakan keadaan fanfiction SasuSaku. Ka Luth bilang kalo mereka berdua naik sepeda ontel itu romantis. Begitupun saya berpikiran seperti itu o / / / O

Jadi, buat ka Luth aku pinjem yah ide romantisnya itu hahaha gomen!

RnR please?


End file.
